This is a study of serum hormonal (Prolactin, ACTH) responses to chlorimipramine, a serotinergic agonist, in depressed patients before and during anti-depressant drug therapy. The results will be compared with those of similar studies in normal subjects, and patients with other psychiatric disease, testing the hypothesis that an impaired serum prolactin response is a "state" marker for depression.